The instant invention is directed to a projectile for rifles, pistols, and shotgun slugs. The projectile is designed to provide maximum penetration, shock, and accuracy while being used with standard powder loads and barrel rifling.
Multi-component projectiles have been known for many years. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,094,395; 1,468,113; 5,097,768; and 5,349,907 all disclose multi-component projectiles. None, however disclose a projectile with specific components shaped weighted and located as herein described.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a projectile constructed to include an outer jacket which expands upon striking a target and a penetrant of a heavy dense material which does not expand on contact but continues into the target.
Another object of the invention is to provide increased flight stability by locating the penetrant in the tip of the projectile.
Another object of the invention is to provide specific metal alloys for forming the various components of the projectile with selected specific gravities and harnesses.
Another object of the invention is to provide reduced friction between the barrel rifling and the outer surface of the projectile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projectile with a duel diameter jacket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projectile with reduced barrel drag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a projectile in which a majority of the weight is in its tip rather than its base.
Another object of the invention is to construct a projectile of metal alloys of sufficient weight to allow it to have a trajectory which is substantially flat.
Another object of the invention is to construct a projectile of metal alloy of sufficient weight as to allow the projectile to be compact.